The invention relates to a system and a method for the tracking of milling material in accordance with claims as submitted herewith.
Milling machines are known which can be used to mill sections of a ground pavement in a milling operation. Moreover, the milling material removed during milling of the section of the ground pavement is loaded onto a means of transport (transport vehicle), specifically a truck, and transported away. The milling material transported away on the means of transport is deposited on a deposition site. It is known to detect data signals relating to the milling material by means of a detection device. The milling depth and the removed milling volume, for example, are detected in the process.
There is, however, a growing requirement to recycle the removed milling material.